Talk:Grafting number
__TOC__ Contributors (cur | prev) 15:02, 10 July 2012‎ Marcoandre1212 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (1,063 bytes) (-1)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 15:01, 10 July 2012‎ Marcoandre1212 (talk | contribs)‎ m . . (1,064 bytes) (-49)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 14:57, 10 July 2012‎ Marcoandre1212 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (1,113 bytes) (0)‎ . . (Undid revision 501562944 by Marcoandre1212 (talk)) (undo) (cur | prev) 14:09, 10 July 2012‎ Marcoandre1212 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (1,113 bytes) (0)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 14:07, 10 July 2012‎ Marcoandre1212 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (1,113 bytes) (+2)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 14:06, 10 July 2012‎ Marcoandre1212 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (1,111 bytes) (+319)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 02:19, 9 July 2012‎ JohnBlackburne (talk | contribs)‎ . . (792 bytes) (+236)‎ . . (Proposing article for deletion per WP:PROD. (TW)) (undo) (cur | prev) 00:38, 9 July 2012‎ AnomieBOT (talk | contribs)‎ m . . (556 bytes) (+15)‎ . . (Dating maintenance tags: ) (undo) (cur | prev) 18:39, 8 July 2012‎ Michael Hardy (talk | contribs)‎ . . (541 bytes) (+12)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 18:39, 8 July 2012‎ Michael Hardy (talk | contribs)‎ m . . (529 bytes) (0)‎ . . (Michael Hardy moved page Grafting numbers to Grafting number: Singular is required in this context except when there's some special reason to use the plural.) (undo) (cur | prev) 18:37, 8 July 2012‎ Michael Hardy (talk | contribs)‎ . . (529 bytes) (+5)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 21:30, 7 July 2012‎ Katharineamy (talk | contribs)‎ . . (524 bytes) (-2)‎ . . (added Category:Numbers; removed using HotCat) (undo) (cur | prev) 21:28, 7 July 2012‎ SwisterTwister (talk | contribs)‎ . . (526 bytes) (+32)‎ . . (+uncat tag and stubsort) (undo) (cur | prev) 20:53, 7 July 2012‎ MaddGameMaker (talk | contribs)‎ . . (494 bytes) (+92)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 20:35, 7 July 2012‎ MaddGameMaker (talk | contribs)‎ . . (402 bytes) (+28)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 20:33, 7 July 2012‎ MaddGameMaker (talk | contribs)‎ . . (374 bytes) (+374)‎ . . (←Created page with ' A grafting number is a number which appears within the digits of its square root in base 10. For example, 98 is a grafting number because: : Rob Hey, my name is Rob and I have been researching grafting numbers off and on for the past year. I wrote a paper over the summer (2013) and it has recently been accepted for publication in JCMCC. I would like to add some of the introductory material to this wiki page and also try to get a page on Wikipedia again now that it has a proper reference! Would appreciate any help on formatting and proper wording for various parts of the page. Thanks, Rtanniru (talk) 09:46, November 30, 2013 (UTC)Rob :Good luck with this, Rob. — Jeff G. ツ 05:25, December 17, 2013 (UTC)